Percy's Choice
by jet993
Summary: When Percy is offered his chance at immortality and godhood, he accepts, thinking that he could have Annabeth as his immortal wife if it works out that way. Little does he know he's in for a huge surprise.
1. Chapter 1

"So Perseus Jackson, if we anoint you as an immortal, will you take any post that we give you, regardless of the abilities, attributes, and whatever comes with it?" Zeus asked me slowly

I thought about this for a moment, and then looked up at Zeus. I said to him after much consideration "Yes."

"Do you swear on the River Styx?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Zeus said. "Now, it's time to decide what you will be the goddess of."

"Wait, _goddess_?"

"Yes. You see, we want to add you to the Olympian council Percy." Poseidon said to me. "But, if we added you as you are, it would make eight males and five females on the council. So to balance out the council, you will have to become a female goddess, and Hestia will rejoin the council with you. Well, if she pleases. Lady Hestia?"

"I am happy to oblige." Hestia said from the hearth. "You will rebuild my throne Hephaestus?"

"Of course I will, My Lady." Hephaestus said.

"Can't I just become a minor god?" I asked the council.

"How do we know you won't just turn against us like all the other minor gods did?" Zeus asked me.

"I…You wouldn't know. I see what I must do."

"Good Perseus. Now, what should Perseus be the goddess of?" Zeus asked the council and wondering aloud at the same time.

"Perhaps he, or more appropriately, she could be the goddess of heroes?" Hermes suggested helpfully.

"Maybe he could be the goddess of tidal waves?" Ares asked. "The brat hit me with a pretty bad tidal wave four years ago. At this, I gave Ares a smile, and looked back to Zeus. "That isn't bad. Could that work?"

"Okay then. Perseus Jackson, I proclaim that from now on you shall be the goddess of-"

"Wait!" Aphrodite said, just as Zeus was about to transform me into a goddess. I was hoping that Aphrodite was going to suggest that I have another ability to control as a goddess. I was dreadfully wrong. "He can take my place, as the goddess of beauty, love, desire, pleasure, procreation, fertility, the sea and vegetation!"

"What would you become the new goddess of Aphrodite? Or would you just want to fade away, like Pan and Helios did?" Ares asked, sounding a little worried.

"No Ares, I would become the new goddess of heroes. Percy would take my spot, and he will be trained by me on how to be a woman, and how to be beautiful."

"All in favor of Aphrodite's motion?" Zeus asked the council.

All twelve Olympians raised their hands in support. It took me a moment to process what Aphrodite was saying, but then I realized it. "So I would become a goddess, the goddess of beauty?"

"Yes Percy, you would." Aphrodite said to me. "You see, after being the goddess of love and beauty for thousands of years, one can get bored of doing the same thing, pairing up the same couples, making the same people fall in love. This way Percy dear, I finally get to do something different with my life. Besides, this could teach you a lesson about girls."

"But…I can't become a woman!" I said, struggling to make my words fit. "I have a family, and friends…and-"

"Percy, you swore on the river Styx that you would accept whatever post that we gave you, regardless of its abilities and attributes. You have to accept it, since we are all in favor." Poseidon said to me, trying to calm me down.

I took this into consideration. I did have Riptide right in my pocket; I could kill myself right on the spot. But that wouldn't be right…aside from that, I took pity on Aphrodite. She seemed truly sick of being the love goddess, and was desperate to do something else.

"F-Fine. I'll do it.

"Percy, I just want to warn you. Being turned into a goddess is not a pleasant experience. Not only will you feel bodily changes with your…parts, but you will feel the pain of a lifetime, even worse then what you experienced in the Styx. I ask you child, are you ready?" Poseidon said to me, obviously worried about me.

"Let's just get this over with already. Bad enough I have to be turned into a girl today, I have to be the _love_ goddess."

Ares chuckled at this, and Zeus scowled. "Child if you are not ready, prepare yourself."

I mentally prepared myself for it. I was going to be a girl. Crazy stuff. Zeus then let a pink flame rise above his hand, and then gorged me in it. At first, nothing happened. But then my form began to change, and alter itself.

Long black hair grew down my head, resembling my hair's shaggy look to it. It stopped halfway down my back, and began to change after that. It became smooth, and extremely shiny. The hair lost its shaggy look to it, and became a straight, beautiful mass of hair. It turned blonde when it was done growing, and it wasn't just any color blonde. It was a beautiful golden blonde, absent of any gray streak that I had gained from my battle with Atlas, and it didn't have any brown or black in it. It was flawless gold.

I could feel myself gaining height, as I went from my stature of 5'5 to maybe…5'10? I don't know for sure. I was much taller than any of my friends now, and was much closer to the table of the Olympians which they sat at. My body, which as I had neglected to notice, had had a six pack, and I was ripped. I had been wondering why girls were staring at me on my way by, that's my answer. The six pack which I had previously mentioned disappeared from my chest. It replaced itself with a thin body that held no fat. My arms became smaller, losing their muscles and arm hair.

Next, my legs shaved themselves, and lost all of the hair that had been growing there for the last fifteen years. They lost all muscle, but they became bustier, and bigger. I felt my butt getting bigger. I found a mirror on the wall, and saw that this was a butt that would be publicly admired if I was to go out in public. My feet got smaller, and my toenails painted themselves pink. Great. But that wasn't it. My penis shrunk, and it completely disappeared. I felt in my pants, but it wasn't there anymore. I did feel skin opening up in between m legs and…well, I had a vagina.

My face lost its male features quickly. For a split second, it appeared as though it was blank, but then it changed. My eyes turned an electric blue, and quite frankly, were amazing. My lips were big, almost as if they were swollen, and looked like they would be a complete pleasure to kiss. My eyebrows were now golden, and thin. My nose was small, and fit my face.

I felt a bulging on my chest. Well, this was it. If I wasn't a woman before, I was about to be now. My chest swelled, and it began to bubble. New breasts began to tighten my shirt, until it looked like it could be a girl shirt. The shirt however, couldn't take this abuse, and ripped at the chest. Two giant breasts popped out of the shirt, which I hastily covered up with the remnants of my shirt. Aphrodite, with a lazy wave of her hand, dressed me in a blue dress that ended just past my now huge butt, had an open back that closed just at the end of my back, and had these weird strap things for sleeves.

All the sudden though, I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. My organs and the parts of myself were changing, adapting to the new body I now possessed. My insides burned, ached, and overall I felt like I was going to die. It stopped, so I assumed that I had all the parts of a woman that I needed.

I stared at myself for a second, and then I glared at Aphrodite and said "You had to dress me in this?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well, you have to look beautiful in some way. Look at yourself, can you not deny that you, Perseus Jackson are to die for?"

"I guess I am pretty good looking…still though!" I said. "So…am I a god now?"

"No." Poseidon said. "We had to turn you into a girl beforehand so that the transformation isn't as painful."

"Before we transform you though, we have to name you. You can't just go around with a name like Percy. Yuck." Aphrodite said. "We can give you a bit of a female form of your name though. How is Pericaliya?"

The Ancient Greek popped into my head. "Exceeding beauty? Yeah, I guess you could say that. It seems overly complex though."

"How about Kallista?"

"Hmmm…most beautiful. Okay, that'll be my name."

"Percy, we're going to put you under right now. When you wake up, you're going to be the goddess of love." Poseidon said. Then, reading my emotions said to me in an undertone. "This is the last chance to kill yourself Percy. Are you really willing to do this? Become the goddess of love and beauty? I could always convince them to just let you live as a normal mortal."

"No Dad, it's okay. Just put me under, I want to be a goddess already."

"Okay." He stared at me for a second, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Percy transformed into a girl. I faced myself with one decision. Am I about to become a lesbian?

Grover watched my face, and I'm pretty sure he could guess what I was feeling, because he then asked me "Do you mind dating girls?"

"Forget about girls. He's going to become a goddess!" I said in an undertone, as Percy's shirt exploded. That would take some getting used to, especially for her, considering the large size of her breasts, and the fact that Percy never, ever probably even imagined having breasts one day. Perhaps I could help him get used to them. But just then I remembered that Aphrodite was going to help Percy be a woman.

Poseidon then put Percy, or more appropriately, _Kallista_, under. I do, and always will prefer Percy. Perhaps it's just because I met Percy as Percy. I understand that he's a female now, and that he can't go around with a name like Percy but…I just don't know.

Aphrodite then rose up in the air, and said to the Olympian Council "I Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, willingly give all my power, my abilities, and my attributes to the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. From now on, he shall hold all of my previously held powers, and he shall be a female by the name of Kallista." I saw Percy's mind working behind the mane of blonde hair he know possessed. I could almost hear him thinking "I could use this if I don't want to be the goddess of love anymore." At least I hoped that's what he was thinking.

Aphrodite's beauty, her fashion sense and everything about her just left her. She looked like an average adult, wearing a pair of blue jeans, sneakers and a white shirt. It was very basic. Her hair wasn't styled, but it wasn't exactly ugly either. It just looked average. The pink flow of energy, which I assumed was her powers, flowed their way into Percy's body, and they rose him up in the air. He woke up all the sudden. A hissing voice asked Percy as the pink trail of energy flowed into his body "Perseus Jackson, do you accept the goddess Aphrodite's power?"

Percy said strongly and confidently in a strange, new female voice "Yes. I accept all of Aphrodite's powers, along with the responsibilities and attributes that come along with it."

I was silently surprised. Percy couldn't have said that sentence a year ago. Perhaps part of becoming a goddess was losing your ADHD. That would be impossible though, because your battle instincts would be gone. I don't know. Something was probably guiding Percy through the words. As I was absently thinking, Percy was knocked back out, and hit the ground with extraordinary speed.

Every bone in her body was broken, and blood leaked out of him like a river. I ran to her and kissed her on the lips, the most passionate kiss I had ever given anyone. Everybody was watching me, but I didn't care. She was bleeding all over the place, and I couldn't stop it. I sat there next to her body after I was done kissing her, crying my eyes out. She kept bleeding for hours and hours, and I sat there crying until I couldn't cry anymore. I dolefully sat by her body, waiting for it all to end; waiting for her to wake up. If she ever woke up…no, don't think that.

All the sudden, Percy's bones began to arrange themselves into the arrangement they were in before she broke all of them. He stopped bleeding right then, and by the look of things, she had bled out completely. Zeus then came down next to me, and he sat down next to Percy. With a wave of his hand, a canister of golden substance appeared in his hand. It looked like…no it couldn't be. Ichor? Just in some canister? I was completely shocked, and Zeus, seeing the look on my face said to me "What, where do you think we keep it? In our shirts and tunics? Hell, I don't even wear a tunic anymore. Scratch that."

I quietly wondered why Zeus was being so kind to me, but I didn't dwell on it. If gods wanted to be kind to me, they would. Take things as they go, and it'll all be alright. Zeus poured the golden Ichor into Percy's mouth, and Percy's body inflamed as the Ichor went down. Her face, arms, legs and his entire body went tomato red as the Ichor flowed through his body. The Ichor burned her still mortal skin, and I quietly told myself that if I was ever offered to be a goddess, I would never accept, for I would have to endure this. I imagined Percy felt this great pain, because her face screwed up in pain as the Ichor went through her.

Finally, the Ichor was done flowing through her. She rested easier, but her skin was still red. She stopped moving, and I could've sworn she was dead. I noticed that the crowd from the battle of Manhattan hadn't left, and still stood there on hand. I suddenly felt self-conscious, being that I had been crying over Percy's body for hours. I forgot about it though, and I sat there until Percy's skin turned back to its normal tan/white coloring. It must've been hours since the ceremony for turning Percy into a god had began, but everybody was still here. It made sense, considering that not every day you get to witness someone turn into a girl, and a goddess.

Percy stirred, and I patiently waited for him. He opened her eyes slowly, as though she was seeing the world for the very first time. I couldn't even imagine what she was feeling, and how different it must be from the previous life he had lived. She blinked a couple times, and said "Annabeth?"

"Yes Percy?" I responded softly, my voice lined with compassion and love for the now female goddess that I loved.

"How long has it been since I passed out?" Percy asked me as though she was sleepy.

"If I had to guess, it was probably about two days Seaweed Brain."

At this instant, she pulled me down into the most compassionate kiss I had ever felt in my lifetime. It felt even better than the kiss I gave Percy when he fell from the height. But I understood now that it was necessary to break all of his bones. After maybe hours, we broke apart.

"Thank you Annabeth."


	3. Chapter 3

**First time I'm doing author notes. Kinda slipped my mind, didn't it? I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and/or the Heroes of Olympus series. That last chapter was told from Annabeth's point of view (Hats off to those of you who guessed that) sorry for not mentioning that. Well, here's chapter three.**

Percy's perspective

I woke up sleepily after what felt like possibly days that I had been asleep. I blinked a couple times, and then I opened my eyes slowly. I was in Olympus, but perhaps all that had happened before, with the blonde hair and the breasts were all a dream. I snuck a look down at my chest, but alas, all that I had been trying to convince myself of wasn't true. I had breasts, long blonde hair, (Holy Crap!) and a butt that would make any man stare, knowingly or unknowingly.

I took in my surroundings. I was in the throne room, lying down on my back, and Annabeth was sitting next to me, eyes red from crying, and still had all of her battle scars from the battle of Manhattan. I looked down at myself and saw that through beautifying me, I lost all the blood, burns, scars, and cuts that had littered my body all through my years. Even the scar I had since I was five when I cut my knee on the sidewalk was gone. A little pang of anger went through me, because after awhile that scar became a part of me. I had gotten used to explaining to people how I got the scar and sheepishly smiling as they made fun of me for tripping and getting a lifelong scar. It was gone now.

I finally acknowledged Annabeth. I said to her, still dizzy from the process of becoming a goddess "Annabeth?"

"Yes Percy?" She responded softly and quietly. I doubted anybody in the throne room heard her say anything, aside from maybe the gods, if they had some kind of super hearing.

"How long has it been since I passed out?" I asked her, imitating her soft tone.

"If I had to guess, it was probably about two days Seaweed Brain."

The girl had been at my side for two days straight! I was probably going to become a lesbian anyway, but there was no way that I could leave Annabeth now. After showing so much love and compassion for me, I couldn't just leave her. And then I came with a realization that I could only do one thing to show my gratitude: I pulled her down into the best kiss that I've ever given in my lifetime.

Men might've enjoyed this kiss being that we were two extremely sexy blonde girls kissing on the floor, but I dismissed them. The girls watched us intently, either deciding whether Annabeth was gone from their books, or if she was the best thing that ever happened to love since Helen and Troy. Well, at least the Aphrodite girls were. The rest of the girls just smiled at us happily.

I'm not sure how long the kiss went on. All I know is that from my angle I could see Olympians impatiently waiting for us, tapping their feet. After what felt like maybe hours, we broke apart. I just looked at her, with pure joy written all over my face and said to her solemnly:

"Thank you Annabeth."

Zeus, looking incredibly impatient began to speak, but then stopped. I couldn't blame him for being impatient. He'd been waiting for me for two days. He then overcame whatever held him back before and said to me, "Ahem, my daughter Kallista, we have been entertained by you and your…girlfriend long enough. Listen up. From this day forth, until Aphrodite deems you ready to take your rightful place, you will be trained by her in how to be the goddess of love and beauty. But right now, we have another issue at hand. Aphrodite, are you ready to become the goddess of heroes?"

"Yes father, I am. In fact, I've been ready for centuries. The great titan Prometheus informed me that if the small chance that we beat the titans in the battle of Manhattan, I shall become the goddess of heroes. I refused to believe him at the time, but I now see that he's right. Father, go ahead." A strangely normal looking Aphrodite said as she smiled.

Zeus hit Aphrodite with a green flame that came out of his hand, and Aphrodite fell to the floor. Her blonde hair turned a dark brown, and looked ragged and battle worn. I assumed that this was part of her new image. Her white shirt and blue jeans replaced themselves with a ragged brown shirt, covered by strong battle armor. More battle armor covered her lower half and she looked as though she was ready for battle right now. Then, she was done.

"Why did that take so quick?" I asked.

"Well, I was already a girl, and I was already a goddess. So all the processes that you had to go through with I didn't have to."

"That isn't fair." I asked.

"When is life fair, girl?" Hades boomed next to me, emphasizing the _girl_ part of it. "I will personally make sure that the rest of your immortal days are miserable if you keep complaining!"

"Now now brother, that was a bit unnecessary, wasn't it?" Poseidon said. "All the same daughter, stop complaining."

Wow, daughter. That was going to take some getting used to. Oh gods, Thalia was watching me from the audience. I know, that the first opportunity she got, she was going to make fun of me for this. And she was going to be around for all eternity, just like me. Least I could do in return is make her love life tough, maybe. Thalia caught my eye and started laughing at me, I could already feel the eternal mockery going on. Although…

_No_, Aphrodite's voice said in my head.

_How…how are you talking to me? _I telepathically sent back to her.

_Gods can talk to each other telepathically. But no, if you're going to mess with anyone's love life, it won't be Thaila's. Look at it this way Kallista…actually, can I call you Kally?_

_ Yeah, whatever. _

_ Okay. Well Kally, if you mess with her love life and make her fall in love, she will just be killed by Artemis. You do want a friend to have all eternity, don't you?_

_ Well yeah…_

_ Then forget that little mini-plot you had in your head, and focus on the lovers that need to be united. _

_ Like who?_

_ Hmmm…maybe your ex-girlfriend Annabeth and Connor Stoll. _

_ Ex?_

_ Yes, ex. Kally, you can't just keep going around dating a mortal girl. You'll soon find that it isn't as rewarding as it seems, dating a mortal._

_ How?_

_ You're going to lose respect on Olympus if the only person you're dating is a mortal girl. Unless you're Artemis, Athena or Hera. And Hera doesn't even really count in this category considering she's married to Zeus. _

_ Anyway, can't I just stay with Annabeth?_

_ You can if you like Kally. You're a goddess now, and you can do anything you want. But if you were smart, you'd take my advice and break up with her. I mean, you could make her your immortal wife, but what fun is that? You don't get a crack at any of the other goddesses. And look at Dionysus. He married a mortal girl, and just look how much respect he gets._

_ Yeah, I see your point._

_ It'd be impossible not to._

_ I'll think about it, okay?_

I reflected on what I just heard. I looked at Aphrodite to make sure that really just happened. She nodded at me, as if to say "_Yes, that really happened._"

Great. I was hoping that I only dreamed that that happened. But alas, she was talking in my head. While that was happening, I didn't notice that Aphrodite had finished becoming the goddess of heroes, and was asking Hephaetus if he could build a new throne for her. He grudgingly replied "Yes."

"Court dismissed. Kallista, you are to go with Aphrodite to wherever she would like to take you so that you can train to become a goddess. You will have at least one year of training, and then you will take your place on the council, and fulfill all the duties that Aphrodite normally had in her time as the goddess of love. She will train you however she sees fit, and you will follow her orders, regardless of what they are. Otherwise, the next time I see you Kallista Jackson, I promise you will be a pile of ashes at my feet." Zeus told me sternly.

Poseidon sighed at this, and then said to Zeus sounding tired "Aren't you taking this just a little bit far brother?"

"Perhaps I am. Better safe than sorry though. Olympian court is dismissed."

"Kally, come here!" Aphrodite called me from the other side of the room.

I walked over, and said politely, "How are you enjoying your new post Aphrodite?"

"Oh, well aren't you sweet?" She said to me. "It's fine. I have a few new powers to try out though, and I'm not sure I know how to use them that well. Would you mind helping me use my powers Kally while I'm training you?"

"Not a problem!" Something hit me in the back of my head that Aphrodite was flirting with me, trying to make me forget Annabeth. Then, I casually said to her, trying not to sound like I was accusing her of anything, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Possibly. Are you enjoying it?"

"I can't say I am."

"Insufferable, ungrateful little…"

"What was that you said?" I said to her, smiling at the fact that I caught her flirting. It was probably my new powers in love that helped me identify the fact that she was flirting with me.

"Oh, nothing Kally. Now Kally, I'm going to give you a week to hang out with your friends, say goodbye to your friends, pack your bags, and end your relationship with a certain someone. If you don't, you will regret it, I promise. Now run along." Aphrodite said to me.

"Bye Aphrodite."

"Goodbye Kally! And remember what I said."

I walked through the crowd, looking for my friends. I found Annabeth, Grover and Thalia sitting in a corner, trying to get away from the crowd. It was really crowded in here. I walked over casually to them, and said "Hey guys."

"Good gods Percy, you're beautiful." Grover said to me, shocked. "I mean, I saw you from a distance, and you looked good, but up close, well, damn. You just look amazing man."

"Oh Grover, stop hitting on him. Still though Percy, that's some rack you have there."

"Rack?" I looked down at my chest. Considering the fact that my breasts were bigger than Annabeth's and Thalia's combined, yeah, they were big. "Oh yeah, my…rack."

"Oh gods Percy. Seriously, you're huge. Like, if you go out in public you're going to have people staring at you." Thalia grinned at me.

"Are you going to say hello to me anytime soon?" Annabeth said, next to Grover.

"I actually didn't notice you." I lied, which I found much easier now that I was a goddess and everything.

"Hmmm…come here!"

We came together, and we kissed again. "You're not mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you? I'd be surprised if anyone could've turned down the gift that the gods gave you. You were just unlucky enough to be turned into a girl in the process."

"Do you mind me like this?" I asked her nervously.

"No, I don't. Percy, you could look any way and I wouldn't care. So long as I still got to be with the son of the sea god, I'd be okay."

My eyes watered up with tears, and I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around her, and I smiled the happiest smile of my life. Annabeth wasn't mad at me, and even though I was a goddess, and it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought.

"Are you crying Percy? You really are a girly girl now, aren't you?" Thalia teased.

"Oh haha" I said, breaking apart from Annabeth. "Thalia, you remember that coffee shop you want to go to if we won the battle?"

"Yeah, that one! I can't believe you even remembered that Percy."

"Want to go now?" I said.

"Sure!" Grover said. "Maybe they have enchiladas!"

"I bet…" I said quietly to myself, chuckling.

The three of us walked down to the elevator, and went down. We tipped the doorman for his service, and then walked out on to the streets of bustling New York, just hoping for a cup of coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter four! (Haha, Avenged Sevenfold reference anyone?) Just to let you guys know, the story is going to heat up soon, so it may be kinda dull right now (In my opinion) but it's going to get really exciting soon, I promise. Hold on to your seats everyone!**

Percy's Perspective

Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and I walked through the busy streets of New York with Mrs. O'Leary bounding behind us. I really couldn't imagine what the mortals were thinking about Mrs. O'Leary. She found us right after we got out of the Empire State Building and didn't recognize me. She tackled me, growling up a storm, but she found a trace of my old smell on there, and she immediately began to lick me. Which messed up my hair. Which automatically beautified itself right after Mrs. O'Leary messed it up. To tell you the truth, it was actually kinda disturbing. Thalia got me a mirror she found on the sidewalk and cracked up as Mrs. O'Leary cautiously licked my hair, watching it restore itself every time Mrs. O'Leary licked it.

"Good gods, I don't even know how you girls walk in these things." I said, pointing at a dark blue pair of heels on my feet. "They hurt, you trip, you can't walk normal. What's so appealing about these?"

"Boys like them." Annabeth sniffed. "And Percy, please stop talking like you're not a girl. You're going to freak the people out around you." Pointing at the people around her giving Percy weird looks, she frowned at Percy.

"And these things." I whispered, pointing subtly at my chest, my really, really huge chest. "How do you walk around in these too? I swear, if I wasn't trying to stay up, these could tip me over."

"You have to remember Percy, our breasts aren't nearly as big as yours. Wow, that feels weird as hell to say." Thalia remarked. "So, to Annabeth and me, they're like little weights, but to you, it's almost like you're carrying around a sand bag on your chest."

"Not to mention these…_sandbags…_get me stared at too often. If I had a dollar for every guy I caught staring at my chest today, gods I'd be rich. AND THAT WOULD INCLUDE YOU GROVER!" I yelled, mad at him.

"I'm sorry Percy, but just look at you! You have that really nice blonde hair, and a nice chest, and really good butt and just look at your-"

"Stop!" I hissed. "Grover, if you're gonna keep staring at me, I'm going to hit you in a really delicate place that I no longer have."

That shut him up in the end. So it turns out this place that I thought was a coffee shop on West 57th street was really just a grill place. Fine by me. I like coffee tons, but if I have to choose over coffee or a burger, I'm definitely choosing a burger. Plus, Grover was pleased because the place served enchiladas, so it all worked out in the end.

I couldn't help but notice how many people were staring at me. Seriously, I got double checks, winks, nervous "H-hi…"'s, and the occasional guy going to up to me asking me if I wanted to go to the bar with him sometime. That particular last one disturbing me beyond my limits, but I ended up laughing at it in the end. As if.

We walked in, and the smell of burgers hit all of us as soon as we came in. It was so good; it nearly knocked me off my feet. "I knew this place would be good." Thaila remarked, pleased with herself. "I can smell a good restaurant one mile away, and you two should remember that if you ever want to go on a good date." She winked at me and Annabeth. I tried to chuckle, but my former chuckle came out as a high pitched giggle.

Annabeth looked at me as though I had three of heads, and then started laughing at me. Thalia and Grover joined in and I rolled my eyes, saying sarcastically, "Oh yeah, just laugh at the half man, half woman here."

"Oh Percy, lighten up." Thalia said to me, still chuckling. "You're still just getting used to your body. Give it a month, and you'll be fine."

"A month? Oh gods."

"What? You ARE going to be a girl for all eternity, why not get used to your body?"

"I only thought that it would take less time to get used to my body like this, as opposed to its previous form."

"Seaweed Brain, please. You were a dashing, handsome, strong guy with a six pack before this. Now you're a curvy, attractive girl with a mane of blonde hair who any guy would date. Did you really think that it was going to take you a week to get used to your body?" Annabeth said to me, almost scolding me.

"No…"

"Then stop complaining and get a burger. You're lucky Seaweed Brain. Being the goddess of beauty you could eat all you want and not get fat. Lucky little…"

I smiled at this, and we picked a booth to sit down in. I sat down next to Annabeth, and Thalia sat next to Grover. Grover was beckoning me to sit next to him, but I think Grover still had googley eyes for me, so I sat next to Annabeth.

The waitress came over to us and asked us what we wanted. Thalia ordered hot wings and fries, Grover ordered enchiladas, Annabeth ordered a salad, and I ordered a burger. Hell, if I was going to be a girl, I was going to eat the foods that I liked dammit.

After that, we sat talking for awhile about highlights from the battle for awhile. The people around us could only imagine what we were talking about as Grover excitedly told us "I started playing a song on my reed pipes, and all the other satyrs joined in and we turned Hyperion into a tree!" Annabeth kindly smiled at other people and make the cuckoo motion around her head as Grover talked, while still intently listening.

All the sudden, the door opened, and a small girl with a powerful presence walked in. She looked around for awhile, and she felt very powerful, but I couldn't put my finger on who she was. I subtly pointed her out to Thalia, who immediately recognized her.

"My Lady! Over here!" Thalia called to her, which earned her a couple weird stares from the people around her, considering Artemis was twelve years old yet Thalia was calling her "My Lady."

Artemis found our booth and walked over to us. "Hello all, it's very nice to see you. I would love to come and eat with you, but I can't. Olympic business. Sorry to intrude on you all, but I have to borrow Kallista for a second here. Do you mind?"

"Eh, go ahead Artemis. I'll make sure that Grover doesn't eat your burger Percy." Annabeth said to me.

"Come Percy." I got out, and I walked out of the restaurant, following her. She led me to a nearby park, and sat me down on a bench.

"I swear, if this is about breaking up with Annabeth, I'm not doing it." I said tiredly.

"What? No, it's nothing about that Kallista, don't worry. Although you should consider doing that though…"

"Why?"

"I'm not giving you any reasons! I'm just saying, you should consider doing it."

"Fine. Anyway, what did you call me here for Artemis?"

"I came to here to give you a couple tips on being a goddess Kallista. And I don't want any objections from you, it's for your own good."

"Okay."

"First things first. Whatever you do, do not, on any circumstances, try to teleport to another place until Aphrodite teaches you how to."

"Why?"

"Is that the only question you can ask me? And anyway, isn't it obvious?"

"Not really."

"You could either blind and or disintegrate all of the people around you. Is that understood?"

"Yes…" I said, looking at my feet.

"Look at my face, not the ground Kallista."

I stared right into her eyes, and I started a reaction all through Artemis' body. She shook a little bit, and then she looked at me a different way.

"You know Kallista, you are really pretty when it comes down to it."

"Well, being the goddess of love and beauty, what do you expect?" I shrugged.

"Too beautiful for me to resist." She said to me, her voice dripping with lust. Her face came towards mine, but I backed out.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing Kally."

"If it is what I think it is Artemis, it's a definite no."

"Why no?"

"No!" I said, running away from her. She sat smiling on the bench at me, looking mischievously at me. There was a blinding flash of light which I turned myself away from, and ended up tripping over a rock. When I looked up, Artemis was standing over me with that same mischievous smile on her face. Without noticing, I had backed myself into a corner. I tried to leave, but Artemis positioned herself so that I couldn't escape.

"Listen Kally. You're seriously beautiful, and if you're going to have your first kiss as a god to anyone, it's going to me. Now pucker up, because you're not leaving till I make a man out of your womanly body." Artemis transformed into her adult form, and she tried to kiss me. This time she got me.

I didn't kiss back, I just stood there in shock. Artemis, the goddess of maidenhood, was kissing me! Right on the lips. Figuring that this was all she wanted, I just let it happen, and waited for it to end. That didn't exactly happened as I hoped it did. Artemis got even more into it, and was kissing me as though her life depended on it. Finally, I put my foot down and I did my best at trying to teleport. I actually did a halfway decent job, landing just outside Artemis' grasp.

Artemis, with the absence of my head, fell forward and banged her head on the wall. She looked at me as though she was dazed. "I…I don't know what came over me Kallista. I'm really, really sorry I did that, and I promise it won't happen again."

She teleported away, looking embarrassed as hell. I was just like Artemis, kinda dazed and wondering what happened and why it did. I walked dazed back to Le Parker Meridien, and walked in. Annabeth looked at me questioningly, wondering why I looked dazed, and patted the seat next to her, beckoning me to come over. I sat down, still dazed from Artemis' attack on my lips.

"What happened?"

I explained what happened. Thalia's eyes widened as I told, Grover put his head in his food, laughing at me, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What's so funny?" I asked cautiously, wondering what Grover was cracking up at.

"Seaweed Brain, you're such a dope!" Annabeth laughed along with Grover. "You looked Artemis right in the eyes with love magic, and you cast a spell on her, which made her attracted to you!

"Oh gods, that's why that happened?" I asked, laughing at myself a little bit, thankfully not giggling though. "That makes sense. But how do I prevent that from happening again?"

"My only suggestion, unless you're looking at me, never look anyone in the eyes while they're talking to you. Unless you want people chasing you, trying to kiss you. In that case, go ahead and look everyone in the eyes. " Annabeth said to me.

"Thalia, what's up?" I said to her, concerned. Thalia was looking intently at the table with a stony cold look on her face.

"If anybody saw Artemis kiss you, demigod, god, monster, anybody, Artemis could have her godhood taken away!"

"No, she took me to a spot that barely anybody ever went to. Gods weren't watching either, they're all partying up in Olympus. I can feel them."

"You're sure, right?" Thalia said to me, worried.

"Yeah, don't worry Thalia." I said, attempting to coax her. "Artemis will be fine, I'll be fine, and you'll be fine.

"You're one hundred percent sure about this, right Percy? Artemis could get in some huge trouble if it was found out that she was kissing someone." Thalia said, her eyes shining.

"Two hundred percent sure Thalia. I assure you, don't worry about it. Just don't mention it to Artemis, I still think that she's a big shook up over this."

"Alright. Now eat your burger, I'm getting sick of this place." Thalia told me with a smile.

I ate my burger, not paying much attention to the flavor. We eventually got out of there, and the sun was setting on the day, a long, long day for sure. Thalia left us, hugging the three of us and then she was off. Grover shook my hand and hugged me a man hug, fortunately, and me and Annabeth were left alone.

"You know, that was a really nice thing you did for Thalia. She feels a lot better now that you did that."

"Least I could do."

"You're a really nice guy sometimes Seaweed Brain."

"Girl, excuse me."

"Oh haha." She gave me a passionate kiss on my lips, and then she was off, probably to Camp Half Blood. I had to get home to my mother since she hadn't heard from me for about ten hours and was probably worried sick out of her mind about me.

Oh Gods.

I had to explain this all to my mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Phew! I've just been on a roll writing lately guys. Yeah, it seems a bit sudden, but chapter five is here! Like I said, this story was going to heat up really quick. This chapter is going to dedicated mainly on Percy and his mom, but you know, I might add a little bit of something else in there, just because I feel like it. Enjoy!**

Percy's Perspective

I walked through the late night streets of New York for hopefully, the last time that day. It was about nine o'clock, and the sky was dark as can be. As a result of this, all the hookers were out now, and were being paid to surrender themselves to a guy they don't know. I had been mistaken for a hooker several times so far, each time with a guy walking up to me with a wad of cash and a bulge in his pants, which I had hoped was just more cash, but was dreadfully wrong.

"So, do you want to go back to my place and do it with me?" A stranger asked me eagerly.

"No! I'm not a prostitute you damn idiot!" I slapped him across the face, and he walked away, rubbing his cheek as though he was a young child and didn't deserve it. I could easily see why Artemis and the hunters hated a lot of men now. The worst attributes of us show out, and then they think that we're all like that. Not that I can blame them. We're a pretty bad group of people, all and all.

I walked the streets, trying to wander back to my mom's apartment. I finally took the right turn into my apartment building, and then I said "Hi John." John was my doorman, and he knew me well. Although I had completely forgotten that I was a girl now, and he didn't recognize me one bit. He gave a confused wave, and then beckoned the stairs, guessing where I was going.

I walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, for whatever reason. Perhaps my brain was just sub-consciously trying to delay me from meeting my mom. If so, my brain succeeded. I forgot that we almost live at the top of our building, which means I had to climb thirty-three of our thirty-five floors, and I was going to be worn out by the time this was over.

I finally reached the top of the stairs forty-five minutes later, panting and collapsing on the floor. I was truly exhausted, and wondered to myself why, I DIDN'T TAKE THE DAMN ELEVATOR! I laid there for what felt like awhile, and I saw my mom and Paul Blofis walk out of their apartment, laughing and smiling. Paul pointed me down the hallway, and my mom walked down to me.

"Young lady, are you okay?" My mom said to me, having no idea who I was or what I was doing.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just took the stairs instead of taking the elevator. But there's more important things right now."

"Like…?

"Ummm…I'm your son."

Her face ranged from curiousity, to shock, to disbelief, to almost understanding. It was actually kind of fun to watch her range through facial expressions. She finally after a couple of minutes of staring at me said "No."

"Yes, I am."

"Prove that you're my son, right here and now!"

"When I was twelve years old, we took a car to Montauk cabin, fought a minotaur and you got trapped in the underworld. I went on a quest and saved you."

"Any monster could know that. Keep going. What's your full name, which includes middle name!"

I didn't reveal my middle name to many, so this was a good question. I said calmly, "Perseus Allen Jackson."

"Alright, you got that right." My mom growled. "Who are your best friends?"

"Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Thalia Grace." I could already see Thalia coming after me for saying her last name.

"Who is this?" Pointing at Paul beside her.

"That is Paul Blofis, who I originally thought his name was blowfish. He's an English professor at Goode, your boyfriend, and you've been together for two years."

"P-p-percy?" My mom stuttered. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah it is mom."

"Come on in Percy! You have to tell me everything! Why do you look like that? What's with your hair? Although I do like it…what happened to you?"

"Well, after the battle of Manhattan, the gods called us all up to Olympus and they were rewarding us. Zeus offered me to be a god, and I accepted. They made me swear on Styx that I accept my post as an Olympian if I was going to be a god. They neglected to mention that I was going to become a goddess until after I swore on Styx. So, I was going to become the goddess of heroes, but Aphrodite spoke up and said that she wanted to be the goddess of heroes. So Aphrodite gave me all of her powers, and I was knocked out for…two days! I'm so sorry Mom, I forgot I was knocked out!"

"It's okay honey. Hermes told me that you were going to be awhile, but he didn't say anything about anything else."

"Oh good. Well, anyway, Zeus turned me into a girl, THEN, Aphrodite gave me all her powers, and then I was knocked out for awhile. Me, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth-"

"Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and I." My mom correceted.

"Same difference. We went to Le Parker Meridien on West 57th, and then well…Artemis kissed me."

"She WHAT?"

I told my mom the story, and she began to laugh at me halfway through. "I can't believe you accidently used love magic on Artemis Percy."

"Oh yeah, that. Since Aphrodite is teaching me how to be a girl and take her place, she told me my new name is Kallista."

"I'm still going to call you Percy honey."

"I know."

"Just making sure. I didn't name you Percy just you can be renamed by some goddess one day."

I smiled at this. We sat on the couch in my mom's apartment together for awhile. She stroked my long blonde hair that rested on top of my head. "You know Percy, regardless of the circumstances, you're really beautiful."

"Did I cast another love spell on someone?"

"No, no, that's not it, don't worry." My mom smiled at me and we sat there for awhile.

Paul must've been in a talking mood, because he broke the silence and said "Well Percy, how different does it feel to be a girl, and a goddess?"

"I feel way more powerful now. Like, I fell like if I wanted to, I could blow this entire apartment building to ashes along with everything around it. It's…unsettling. As for the girl part, I have to walk around with these two giant things on my chest, which almost makes me fall over if I'm not trying to stay up. I get stared at all the time, especially in the streets. And apparently, I look like a hooker, because guys started coming up to me with money for me to sleep with them. I considered vaporizing them, but I kinda realized that I did look like a hooker."

Paul chuckled at this. "Does it feel weird not having your umm…-"

"Yeah, it really does. On the upside, I can't be kicked there anymore. I do run the risk of having my butt slapped in public."

"If I may say so myself, you do have quite the butt, to be honest Percy."

"Paul!" My mom complained. I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I guess I do have a big butt. It's not my fault though. According to Aphrodite, I can alter my form when she teaches me, but I can't right now, since technically I'm a "beginner" goddess. So right now, I just have to deal with it."

"Just slap them if they come too close for comfort Percy. That's what I did when I was your age…actually, what age are you?" Mom asked me, wondering.

"Well, I still am sixteen, but from my looks, I'm going to guess I'm…twenty-three? I don't know."

"That's a bit worrying. Personally, I'd be concerned as hell if I didn't know my own age."

"Well, as a goddess, I'm only about two days old. Maybe they count it like that?" I said, looking towards my mom.

"I have no idea. When Poseidon and I were together, we never really talked about those kinds of things Percy." My mom said to me, shrugging.

"Oh gods, I'm really, really tired. Ummm, can I still sleep here?"

"Oh, I don't know Percy, are you still my son?" My mom asked me sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. What am I going to sleep in though?"

"I guess you could borrow some of my pajamas for now Percy. But soon, we're going to have to take you out to get new clothes, because a majority of the ones you have will not look right on you."

"Do I really have to go get new clothes? I could just go around in my other ones."

All the sudden, there was a blinding flash of light in the apartment. Smoke surrounded me, but after awhile, the smoke died down. When I could finally see myself again, I was wearing gray cloth booty shorts with a white stripe on the side, and a plain red shirt that went along with it. There was a little note attached to the side of the shorts that I guessed was from Aphrodite. I was right.

_Dear Percy,_

_ Although I have relinquished all of my powers to you, I can still give you a little bit of clothes from my own personal collection. From what I've overheard, you need clothes. When you wake up tomorrow, you're going to have a closet full of new clothes that you can wear. And don't worry, you won't look like you're a hooker this time. Although you will still be getting stared at by other people though, just know that. Hmmm…remember, you're training starts in one week! You have to clear out all of your clothes and possessions from Camp-Half Blood. Oh, and remember this. You're going to have about ten or twenty girls calling you "Mom." Please don't run away, just take it in stride, and try to play it cool. They know that you aren't their real mom, but you're goddess of the Aphrodite cabin now, so in all technicality, you are their mom. Training starts in a week, you need to be ready._

_ Aphrodite 3 _

"So apparently, Aphrodite is going to fill my closet with all of her clothes, which is bound to make me look sexy beyond imagination. Because I need that." I said dryly to the room.

"Aphrodite did that to you?"

"Yup. She made sure that I had pajamas and all that stuff. She's my trainer, so if anybody's looking out for me aside from Dad, it's Aphrodite."

"Alright Percy. You better rest you're godly soul, because you haven't had any sleep all day. Me and Paul will still be awake down here, but we'll be quiet.

"Alright." I walked to my room, and I laid down. It was really weird resting my head on my mane of blonde hair. I didn't think I would fall asleep so fast, because I didn't think I was that tired. But I found out that as soon as I put my head down, my eyes were already drooping. I thought about this for the first time since I became a girl. How in hell was I going to cope with being a girl? Considering how many times I complained about my body, the clothes, the dress and everything during the day, how would I be able to last all eternity?

_Percy, just take things day by day. If you look at it like that, you're never going to be able to last an eternity. But if you just simply take things day by day, it'll be much better Kallista, I assure you. _A voice whispered in my head.

I tried to assure myself that that was just my mind talking to me, but I finally cracked. _Who is this?_

_ Can't you tell?_

_ Nope._

_ It's Aphrodite. Anyway, it's really tough being a girl Percy, I won't deny you that. But as long as you persist, you be smart, and lady like for sure, you could do this. I promise you._

_ Fine. _But_ your training will help me, won't it?_

_ Would I put you through the training if I didn't think it would help you Kallista?_

_ Yeah, you make a good point. Thanks Aphrodite._

_ Not a problem Percy._

I rested much easier after that. I finally fell asleep after maybe a day of being awake, and it couldn't have felt better. I knew that regardless of what I did tomorrow, I would have one hell of a day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, what do I do when I'm bored? I give you all something to read because I feel like it. Sparkling lemonade, pretzels, and a couple cheese sticks is all I have to fuel me through this writing session. Good snack. Let's see, I don't own Percy Jackson, I'm not trying to make any money off this, blah blah blah, all that stuff. Review if you please, and I'm sorry that the chapter's a bit short. I didn't have much time. Enjoy chapter 6!**

Percy's Perspective

I woke up at eleven o'clock today, and I couldn't have felt more refreshed. I groggily got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. My hair felt a lot longer than normal, but maybe I had just fallen asleep for days and it grew. I walked in our bathroom, and opened my eyes completely for the first time. They scanned over my body. A burning realization came over me as a high pitched scream that came from my own mouth shook the entire house.

My mom, being the concerned mom she normally is, ran into the bathroom and said "Percy, what's wrong?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT'S WRONG? I HAVE BOOBS!" I yelled back, my voice shrill and foreign.

"Percy, think back to a couple days. Can't you remember? You became a goddess, you became a girl, grew long blonde hair and a huge chest?"

I thought about this for a moment. Then it all came rushing back to me, the pain, the blood, Artemis kissing me, everything from yesterday. "Oh yeah…that."

"So, you're all right Percy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could you make me some breakfast?"

"Can't gods do that on their own?" My mom said to me, smiling.

"I'm not really that kind of goddess yet Mom." I said to her, rolling my eyes.

"Alright. Oh, and honey, Aphrodite must've made a stop here during the night. Your closet is filled with tons of clothes, fashionable clothes if I may say. She also left a note for you next to your bed."

"Thanks mom. Can you help me pick out some clothes for today? I don't think that I'm much in the fashion department, eventually I'll catch on though."

"I'd be honored to help a goddess pick out some clothes for the day."

"Oh quiet. Just because I'm a goddess doesn't mean you have to treat me like one. You're still my mom."

"Oh honey." My mom gave me a kiss on my forehad. "C'mon, let's go pick out some clothes for you."

We walked to my room together and opened my closet door. What I found was a new walk in closet that certainly wasn't there before. The walls had pink wallpaper all over them, and racks and racks of clothes were stored there. It was a pink clothes warehouse.

"Gods, where should we even start?" I asked, marveling at the amount of clothes Aphrodite donated to me.

"Well, each section is devoted to a different section of clothing. Like the first row is all dresses, second row corsets, third row shirts, fourth row bras, fifth row underwear, sixth row pants, seventh row shorts, eighth row shorts and the ninth row is accessories." I gave her a confused look, and she clarified for me. "Hats, sunglasses, things of that nature."

"Well, what am I wearing today?"

"Hmmm…well, let's put you in something nice." She led me down the dress aisle, and there was a huge amount of dresses there. Every teenage girl had dreams of rooms like this, full of all articles of clothing known to man, and I owned it. Weird. There was dresses of all kinds in here, elegant dresses, slutty dresses, short dresses, everything that you could imagine, it was there. My mom took a sea blue, strapless, sleeveless dress of the rack of dresses there, and held it up to me. "Here. This is what you're wearing."

It had a black stripe and zipper down the middle, and someone could easily unzip me if they wanted to. My mom walked me to the bra aisle and grabbed a bra my size and threw it at me. We went to the underwear aisle , and she once again threw another article of clothing at me. When we got to the shoes aisle, she took a pair of wedged blue high heels out of a display case and gave them to me. "Shower, put those on, and I'll help you with your hair. You have to get to Camp Half Blood soon."

I ran out of the closet, and back into my room. I put the clothes my mom picked out for me on my bed. Another note from Aphrodite laid on my nightstand, just as my mom said. It said:

_Dear Kallista_

_I made a stop in your closet last night while you were sleeping. Basically, I expanded the whole thing and I put all of my clothes from Greece to now there. I also put tons of hair products in your bathroom so that you have some more luck with your hair today. You have to go to Camp Half Blood today, make sure that you wear something nice. Not too questionable, but still looking drop dead gorgeous. Make sure your mom helps you with it, because you haven't really developed a taste for fashion yet. Make sure she helps you with your hair too. Remember, with long hair comes a good stylist._

_ Aphrodite_

I then ran to the shower. I stripped off my clothes, and then looked at myself in the full size mirror we have in the bathroom. It was all real, I thought as I gingerly touched one of my breasts. To think, I have to spend all eternity like this. I'd wish good luck to myself, but I don't need luck the way I'm going.

I ran into the shower, and washed my hair. I used one of the new shampoos and conditioners that Aphrodite left for me there. It said for soft hair and color revival. I wasn't sure about the color revival, but my hair was really, really soft. I took a quick shower, and then jumped out. I looked for my clothes, but realized I left them in my room.

I tried to run to my room really quick. Just as I reached my door, which is at the top of the stairs, Paul came up calling "Sally!" I crashed right into him, naked as ever, and we both knocked over. His eyes widened as he saw me, and then I covered myself up.

"Ummm…hi Paul." I said awkwardly.

"Hi Percy…" Paul said to me, looking as dazed as Aphrodite was when I accidentally used love magic on her. At this, I ran into my room, leaving Paul dazed on the floor. At that moment, I decided I wouldn't mention this moment to my mom. That was embarrassing.

I put the silky underwear on my body. They actually felt really, really comfortable. I picked up the bra, eyeing it without contempt. I decided I had to conquer this thing, once and for all. As I struggled to put the bra on, my mom walked out of the closet. She stared at me for a moment, taking in what she saw. She started cracking up as I fumbled with the straps, and rushed over to help me. She connected the straps in the back together, and the bra was on me. "Why didn't you tell me you needed help Percy?"

"Pride."

"Percy, you're a woman. Temporarily, all of the pride you previously held is gone. Now let me help you get that dress on."

I grabbed the dress, and shoved it over my head. The dress ended just past my butt, just like the other one I had on yesterday did. I realized that the zipper was just there for effect, and that somebody couldn't just unzip the dress if they wanted to. This reassured me, and even though I didn't mind it anymore, I used my powers over clothes and I removed the zipper, just to be safe.

I pulled on the pair of the blue wedged high heels. They were tan in the actual wedge, but had light blue straps around the ankle that kept the heel on, and matched the dress. Because that was the last thing I needed, looking even more stylish than usual.

"Let me do your hair honey." My mom said to me, leading me to the bathroom again. Fifteen minutes later, my hair looked just as beautiful as it did yesterday, and it shined clean. I was out the door by 11'45, but I needed to be at camp at twelve. I called the Gray Sisters taxi, and three women showed up in a death taxi.

I climbed in, and one horrendous taxi ride later, I was outside Camp Half Blood, feeling incredibly woozy. I walked up the hill of Camp Half Blood, and I said "Hi Peleus." Peleus was a giant dragon that along with the camp's magical borders, guarded the camp. As soon as I stepped into the camp, Peleus immediately growled at me, but with a quick sniff, let me pass. I guess he could still smell the remnants of old me on there. Although, it going to be soon masked by the massive amount of perfume on me.

Chiron sighted me from the Big House, and galloped towards me. "Lady Kallista." He said to me, bowing his head.

"Chiron, honest, I don't want to be treated any different than I did before. Can you just treat me the same."

"Yes, My Lady." I glared at him, and he smiled. He put his arm around me, and we walked into camp together. "Campers, satyrs, assemble!" He yelled to the camp. The campers came and recognized me immediately. They all bowed their heads to me, but were stopped almost instantly by me.

"No! You don't have to freaking bow for me. Remember me guys? Percy? Your friend who's been at camp for five years? Gods."

Younger campers were freaked out by this sudden outburst, but Clarisse just laughed at me and said "Oh, you're just mad you were forced to be a goddess Percy. Admit it."

I rolled my eyes at this. I sat there for awhile, waiting for someone else to talk to me. Nothing happened for a couple minutes, aside from me and Chirion exchanging quiet conversation. Then a sudden cry of "Mom!" rang over the hill. Oh great, I thought. My _daughters._


	7. Chapter 7

**Part of me is actually really surprised I got good reviews on that last chapter. It felt really rushed, really kinda just like "Get through it." All the same, thank you for your reviews. More reviews=More inspiration=More chapters. I don't own Percy Jackson, the books, everything like that. Enjoy chapter seven, please tip your waitresses, and have fun!**

Percy's Perspective

All of my so called _daughters_ ran towards me and nearly tackled me with a hug. I didn't get any of the questions that I expected to get like "How's being a goddess Percy?" or "Are you feeling better than you did yesterday?" or something along those lines. Instead, I got numerous cries of:

"Oh gods, where did you get that dress?"

"Did you do your own makeup today?"

"Were those heels expensive? I want to go out and get them if they weren't."

"You're hair looks really beautiful today Mom. Did you do it yourself, or did somebody do it for you?"

The last one stuck on me more than the other ones. _Mom._ All of these kids were firmly rooted in believing that regardless of their true Olympian parent, I was their mom. I took a moment to take everything in from the previous moment. Chiron smiled at me, and gestured as if to say "Go ahead, answer them."

"In response, I had this dress specially made for me by Aphrodite. No, I didn't do my own makeup today. In fact, I didn't even put makeup on at all today. The heels were also made by Aphrodite, and my mom did my hair for me, because I had no idea how to."

"We could teach you how to do your hair if you want. And yes, you do have makeup on. Look in this mirror." One of the girls from the cabin said to me, holding a mirror for me to take in my hand.

I took the pink mirror from her hand, and I opened it up. My eyelashes were curled up with mascara, and looked very attractive. Around my eyes was eyeliner, not too much, but not too little. Cherry red lipstick covered my puffy, kissable lips. Small amounts of blush were applied to my cheeks, making me look very desirable. "Wow. I do have makeup on, and I didn't even notice. How did that happen?"

"Being the goddess of love and beauty, you can make yourself look as beautiful and desirable as you like." Another Aphrodite girl responded to me. "So, even though you don't have full control over your powers yet, you probably accidentally made yourself look like that during a moment of stress or high energy moments."

"Probably during the Gray Sisters taxi ride…" I muttered to myself, promising to give all the other two sisters eyes next time he saw them.

"What was that?" A girl asked me, curious.

"Oh nothing." Chiron said. "Kallista, why don't you let the Aphrodite girls show you around their cabin, being that it's now yours, and you've never even seen the inside before."

I was about to object, but a couple girls grabbed my hands and started running me towards the cabin. "Wait, no girls, I have heels on my-"

I was interrupted by tripping, falling to my face in the dirt. Yeah, this was going to be a pleasant day.

Later…

"So, when you're putting your hair in a bun, you put it in a ponytail first, then start twisting it like this." An Aphrodite girl named Kasey said to me, twisting her hair in demonstration. "After twisting it a few times, it's going to start to look like a bun." The girl demonstrated with her hands what to do, and I tried it with my hair. I did it.

"Nifty." I said to her. "To think, somebody just invented this one day. I couldn't even dream this up."

Kasey smiled at this. "Do you want to see our wardrobe? It's probably not as big as yours, but you know, its fun to look at."

"Okay." I followed her to the back of the cabin where there was a door that'd you see in a store, like it led to the back of the store. When I walked in, I saw another huge mass of clothes. "And you have all this to wear, anytime you like?"

"Didn't you?" She asked me, confused. "I mean, when you were a guy."

"Never did. I was never really into clothes that much. Music was where I really devoted my attention to more than anything. Although I never had much luck with it, due to the ADD."

She nodded her head sympathetically, then pulled out a corset. "You should try this on Mom."

I winced for two reasons. One, the corset was a black corset with a fake red rose in the middle that showed off my chest, and it would be dreadfully short on me. Two, she called me mom. Again. Although I was technically these girls mom now, I still wasn't comfortable with the fact that I was the mom of some of the kids I really disliked here. "I don't do corsets Kasey. Maybe Aphrodite did, but I'm not comfortable wearing short clothing.

She looked at me as though I was dumb, and then I realized what I said. "Well, I was forced to wear both of these dresses, so don't look at me like that. If I was in control of what I was wearing, I'd probably be wearing skinny jeans with a regular shirt."

She smiled at this. "I don't like wearing the clothing I see on most girls, but I like seeing it on them. I'm not lesbian though." She said to me seriously.

"I never said you were. I feel the same way you do. Well, technically, I am a lesbian, considering my relationship with Annabeth." I said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, Aphrodite and Artemis both told you to end it, right?"

I looked at her dumbfounded. How could this seemingly simple mortal girl know that? She wasn't there. "How do you know this?" I demanded.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You're serious right? You told me right before I started teaching you to put your hair in a bun."

"Oh…" I said, embarrassed. I always forgot these kinds of things.

"So," she said to me, "how about putting that corset on?"

"Only because you asked me. Changing room?"

"Youre left." She said, pointing to a door. I walked in, took off my dress and the bra, and because all the women I've ever seen in corsets haven't had a bra on. Wait, I said to myself. Shouldn't I put on a sleeveless bra? I grabbed one hanging and prayed it fit me. My powers over clothes made the bra expand to my size, whatever that was, and I put it on, after a long struggle. I pulled the corset up my body. I made a pair of black stiletto heels appear, (don't ask me how I knew that they were stilettos) and slipped them on. I walked out of the wardrobe, and said "Well?"

"You look amazing." At this moment, Annabeth walked in the room and laid her eyes on me. I stood there uncomfortably, not knowing of her reaction. Then all the sudden, Annabeth started cracking up and walked back through the door she came.

"Well…that was awkward." I said uncomfortably to Kasey. Kasey cracked up at this. "C'mon, let's get you out of that corset before anyone sees you in it."

I walked back to the changing room, and I was about to put my regular clothes on when something occurred to me. I could wear any clothes I wanted. I asked Kasey for a red t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and Vans, and she brought them to me.

I walked out, much happier with how I looked. "You don't look as stunning as before, but you don't look like a prostitute at the same time, so I guess that's good."

"Any day when I don't look like a prostitute is a good day." I respond cheerily. "Let's go meet the rest of camp; I haven't seen anyone all day."

I walk out of the Aphrodite cabin happily noticing that not nearly as many people are staring at me. "Well, this is an improvement." I said happily to Kasey, who nods in approval. However, she's distracted, fixing her long black hair with a mirror. "Let me help you with that." I said, smiling. I snapped my fingers, and it automatically looked like an eagle attacked it.

"Thanks for helping Mom." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry. I don't have full control over these powers yet, maybe I could do something…" With another snap, the hair looked like a supermodel's hair, with curls in just the right places.

"I take that back. Nice job."

"Well, I do have some control. I could probably make your hair look better than that, but if I tried, I'm willingly to bet I'd make your hair worse than my first attempt on it."

"Yeah, just have it stay like this for awhile."

"Not a problem. Oh…hey Annabeth."

Annabeth smirked at me as she said "Hey Seaweed Brain. How was that corset?"

"Tight."

"Well, that's how they're supposed to be. I see you recruited a girl here, what's her name?"

"Kasey." Kasey said, holding out her hand.

"Well, anyway Percy, Chiron wants you to make an appearance at the campfire tonight, and Dionysus told me to tell you to pack your bags. He's happy because Aphrodite is going to be the new camp director here, and he's going back to Olympus about seventy-five years early."

"Lucky me. Now I have to live with him for all eternity."

"You are lucky Perry Johansson. Or shall I say, _Kallista._ You really decided that to be your name?"

"Ah, shutup Dionysus."

I was so happy that I could say that without risking being blasted to bits now. However, I still ran a risk saying that.

_Happy you can finally say that, eh Kally?_

_ I think happy is an understatement._

_ I like a kid who busts my balls. Just don't grow too big for your britches._

_ You have balls?_

He shot a dirty look at me, and then said "Chiron demands your appearance at the campfire tonight."

"I've been informed, don't worry."

"Well, are you going to get over there?"

"Are you?"

Dionysus and I walked over to the campfire together, Dionysus taking a place next to Chiron and Pollux, and me next to Annabeth. She gently kissed me on the lips, and said "Hey, you're on."

"Well, umm…hi everybody. I would like you all to know one thing right now. I may have become a goddess, not to mention a girl, but I want you all to treat me the same. Basic rules. One, no My Lady, or crap like that. Two, no hitting on me, that applies to everyone here, even the girls. I know there are lesbians here." A small snicker came at this. "That's it. Anybody who doesn't follow these rules risks being blown to bits, depending on my mood."

A little wave of fear washed over the camp, as I enjoyed watching the campers look at each other fearfully. Chiron smiled at me as if to say "Tone it down a bit, you're scaring them." "Don't worry though." I said to them, smiling. "I barely know how to use my powers right now, so even if you were to do what you said, the most you would get is a sword attack from girl who's top heavy and isn't used to fighting with these." I said, pointing at my chest. "All the same, don't do it. I can curse your love life forever."

A couple campers laughed at this, while most of the Aphrodite cabin looked around nervously. Excuse me, I mean the Kallista cabin. Weird. I'm definitely doing some renovations on that thing though. Too pink.

"Thank you for that little bit Kallista. Now, may we bless the gods?" Chiron said.

The campers all threw a bit of their food in the fire, and I smelled the most pleasant things there are in this planet to me. Burgers, food, chocolate, everything I loved. I don't blame the campers for doing this now. Hell, I even threw some of my own food in so I could smell more of it.

"Stop that Seaweed Brain. You have to eat." Annabeth scolded.

The night went on after that. Travis Stoll pranked Katie Gardner by making plants grow out of her skin, (how he did this I can only imagine) Katie killing Travis, the usual camp I was used too. Afterwards, I packed everything I had and said goodbye to everyone. I teleported to the local clothes bins in Manhattan and I dropped all my clothes in there. Since they were boys clothes, I didn't need them anymore.

Still, I felt out of place. This wasn't me. Bras, long hair, it all felt so different. And I had cramps all over for whatever reason, and being a girl was so new to me. I checked into a hotel in Manhattan by using my powers of persuasion (you'd be surprised where these can get you) and I rested my head on a pillow in the penthouse. Life could be better, but I could hardly see how it could.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to guarantee one thing for all of you in this chapter. You are going to be laughing by the end of it. Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been watching tons of standup and roasts lately. (If you're looking for a suggestion from me, I'd watch Gilbert Gottfried's standup on the comedy central roast of Roseanne. I was cracking up.) Plus my birthday came along, went on vacation, you know. Enjoy!**

Percy's Perspective

"OH GODS! WHAT IS THIS?" I screamed to Annabeth, clutching a part of my body that I had just recently acquired. I ached in pain, and it was unlike anything I ever experienced. By the way, the part of my body I'm clutching right now is not my breasts, if that gives you a hint of what I am clutching.

Annabeth, half laughing at me, half seriously looking at me trying to help me, said "Percy, this is called a period. You've heard of it before?"

"Oh…no! No, no, no this can't be what this is! I'm going to get this every month of the year unless I get pregnant? And I'm not getting pregnant Annabeth! I'm not going to get in bed with some guy so my stomach can inflate like it has two basketballs in it! And then, giving birth to a-"

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled, snapping me out of my little nightmare.

"Yes?"

"You, my friend, need to calm the hell down. Look, I want you to go to the bathroom, and I want you to take a nice, hot bath. I'm going to make you some hot chocolate, and we're just going to relax. Okay?"

"I guess. But how is this going to help?" I whined at Annabeth, tears in my eyes.

"I honestly don't know how it helps. Whenever I have my period though, I always feel much better with a hot bath and a cup of hot chocolate."

"Fine." I stripped down right in front of Annabeth, not caring about anything right now. Annabeth's eyes widened as they ran up and down my body, darting all over. "Ummm…Annabeth?"

"Oh…uh, yes?" Annabeth responded, not sounding like herself.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Annabeth shook herself a little bit, and then responded slowly. "Percy, the only thing I have to say on this is that I envy you." A skeptical look spread across my face until Annabeth said "Seriously Percy. You are the hottest girl I've ever seen in my life." Annabeth walked over to me, pressed herself against me and my breasts (which felt very nice I must say) and gave me a passionate kiss on my lips. "You can have more if you take that bath," Annabeth said to me seductively, smiling.

"I will, with pleasure." I said, with equal seduction. It felt weird, trying to seduce a girl, as a girl. It was one of the many feelings that I have not yet gotten a grip on. I got up off the couch we were sitting on in my mom's house. Fortunately, she was out for the night. I didn't want her catching me and Annabeth like this.

I walked upstairs and grabbed my towel. Since I already stripped for Annabeth downstairs, I didn't need to take my clothes off. I started the bath water, and then I poured some bubble soap in. After a couple minutes, the bath tub was completely full. I stepped in, and then I relaxed myself in the bathtub.

"Oh man…" I said, my muscles relaxing as I stepped into the bathtub. "Annabeth was right, oh gods she was right."

A good twenty five minutes later, I stepped out of the tub, feeling better than ever. "I never thought I would decide to put on one of them ever again, but it looks like the time has come to wear a very, ah, explicit article of clothing.

Annabeth's Perspective

A cup of hot chocolate rested on the table for Percy. I had been waiting for about half an hour or so, I had forgotten. But I was getting really impatient, as even though I like to take long baths, it really shouldn't take this long.

Just as I was about to yell for Percy, she came down the stairs wearing something that I thought Percy would never be caught dead in.

I nearly fainted, but Percy rushed down the stairs in five inch stiletto heels (I can't imagine how she managed that) and caught me. "Shocked?" She said to me seductively. I still can't get over how quick Percy managed that seductive attire that she's been playing. It isn't her, but she steps into the role excellently. She could be a stripper.

Oh, yeah, you wanted to know what exactly she was wearing. Percy wore a leopard skin corset that showed off her massive chest, and she also wore a fishnet tights. Her five inch black heels made her tower over me, but I didn't care.

"I didn't think you'd be caught dead in that Seaweed Brain," I said, still laying in her arms.

She shrugged at me and said "I thought you would like it. It's not so bad wearing the second time around anyway. My legs are pretty cold though."

Percy looked straight into my eyes, and suddenly I felt something come over me. All of the sudden, I felt extremely horny and seduced by Percy's actions. I lifted my head and gave the best kiss I've ever given to her. Percy was at first surprised, and then kissed me back even better than I kissed him. A Red Hot Chili Peppers lyric ran through my head as this happened. "I take it away for a minute just to tease her. Then I give it back a little bit deeper!"

"Hold your horses Percy. I want to do one thing first."

She looked disappointed, but nodded. I ran upstairs to Percy's room, where her clothes from the day were thrown on the floor. _It has to be around here somewhere_, I thought to myself. I ran into Percy's now massive closet, and looked in the back of the room, where all of the toys are kept. I grabbed one and put it on me. Percy was in for a huge surprise when I got back downstairs.

Percy's Perspective

Annabeth walked down the stairs with a seductive smile on her face. I don't know why, but Annabeth seemed really, really horny all the sudden. I put this out of my mind, and concentrated on Annabeth.

"Are you ready Percy?" Annabeth asked me, that same seductive smile resting on her face.

"Only if you are. But how are we going to do this, now that the two of us were both girls? I mean, there is ways, but how are we-"

She put a finger to my lips, shushing me. "You leave that to me my darling. All you have to do is sit back and watch."

_My darling_? I asked myself, partially concerned. Since when was I Annabeth's darling? I mean, technically I was, but she never even called me that before.

Before I could think about the matter more, Annabeth came down hard on my lips. It was unlike any kiss that I had ever experienced before. It was almost a violent kiss, me and Annabeth collapsing onto the floor and rolling around on it. Her hands spread around me and caressed my butt as we kissed, and in turn, I ran my hands through her hair. It was weird. It was almost like the gender roles were swapped, she being the dominant one, and me being the one taking it.

I took her shirt off of her, determined to be the dominant one. I kicked off my heels, and Annabeth helped me get my fishnet tights off, still managing to keep her lips glued to mine. She unzipped my corset, and tugged it off me. I was completely naked now, lying on the floor. _Well, that was short lived, _I said to myself. I allowed myself a chuckle in my head when I noticed a bulge in Annabeth's pants. _No, no she can't be a guy, she can't be a guy,_ I thought to myself. I separated myself from her, and pointing at her pants, I said "What's that?"

"That's a little surprise I had for you Percy. It's a shame that you ruined it. We should get to a bed though, this floor isn't that comfortable."

"My parent's bed is unoccupied. But what is that thing?" I said, almost commanding her.

"It's a surprise Percy, don't worry about it." Annabeth assured me.

"Annabeth," I nervously started. "You aren't a guy are you?"

Annabeth's eyes refocused and stopped smiling at me in that seductive manner. "Wha-what's going on?" I looked into her eyes, genuinely concerned. That same seductive smile which I had been seeing all night spread across her lips again, looking at me as though I was food for her. "No Percy, I'm not a guy. I promise you that."

She got up from the couch, and beckoned me upstairs. I followed her like a dog on a leash, happily walking behind her. We walked down the hallway to my mom's room, and Annabeth jumped on the bed and patted a spot on the bed next to her. I sat down on the bed, and we started right where we left off. She got under the covers and took her pants off, somehow managing to keep the kiss going. She took off her pants and her underwear to reveal a strap on dildo around her waist.

_She can't be serious,_ I thought to myself. "You're serious about this?"

"Completely serious Percy. I'm going to make you my bitch."

I uneasily opened my legs for her, and she stuck the ten inch plastic dildo in between my legs, straight up into my vagina. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Annabeth thrust and thrust again into the hole, moving me up and down on the bed. I moaned in pleasure, as I received everything I could from Annabeth. She smiled at me as I continued to moan, and started to caress my breasts with her free hands. She knew just where to touch as I progressed into an orgasm, fluid leaking out of my vagina.

Annabeth smiled at me as the clear fluid leaked out, and began to violently kiss me again. We rolled over and nearly fell off the bed. I pulled Annabeth back on, the plastic dildo still resting in my vagina. Annabeth began to thrust even harder than she did before, starting up the moaning again.

This continued for another four hours or so before Annabeth got tired. Annabeth gave me a soft kiss on my lips, and then she went to sleep, exhausted from the four hour marathon sex we just had. I put Annabeth's clothes on her, and sleepily made my way to my room where I got some pajamas and threw them on. I grabbed a couple paper towels in the bathroom and cleaned up the fluid that leaked out of my vagina. I then tucked me and Annabeth in, and I fell asleep.

Meanwhile on Olympus…

"Would you look at that? Little Kally just had her first time with a plastic dildo." Aphrodite remarked, smiling at this. "She really is a devoted lesbian, isn't she? Oh wow," Aphrodite said, shocked. "Annabeth really has some sex drive, doesn't she? Oh wait…no she didn't…Kallista accidentally used her powers on her! Oh Kallista."

Aphrodite looked on, amused that Kallista had her first time in a plastic dildo. "Kallista better be ready to train. Training starts one day from now, and if she's not ready to train, well, she's not going to have an easy time. Although I do have some nasty surprises in store for Kallista. I plan to make her a fully fledged straight girl who's ready to break anyone's heart, screw around with anyone, and I mean anyone's love life, and ruin anyone who gets in her way. Oh Kallista, we're going to have fun together."


	9. Chapter 9

**It's the first day of Percy's (Or shall I say, Kallista's) training everybody. All of you who waited for this, it's finally here! This isn't the wind down of our little tale though. There's much more to come. I would also like to apologize for the, um, eroticness of the last chapter. I like to test myself when I write, and that was a test for myself. Plus, it has a little role to play in the story. So that little bit of erotic writing was necessary. Enjoy chapter…nine I think it is? Shouldn't I know this?**

Percy's Perspective

"What the hell did you do to me last night Percy!?" Annabeth yelled at me, as I groggily looked up at her.

"Huh-what?" This was my intelligent response I gave to the enraged Annabeth.

"I said," she yelled, almost screaming, "what the hell did you do to me last night!?"

"I didn't do anything to you last night! You came on to me last night Annabeth, remember?" I said to her, rubbing my eyes.

"I guess I did…didn't I?" Annabeth said to herself, confused. "Wait a second…Percy, did you look me right in the eyes last night?"

"Well, I'm sure I did at one point, I mean we had sex, I caught you when you almost fell-"

"Percy that's it! That's exactly it!" Annabeth said, relieved to find whatever she was determined to find.

"Ummm…what's it?"

"You looked me flat in the eyes last night, and put another person under your love spells Percy! You need to learn to control your damn powers!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault anyway. It's Aphrodite's! She said she was going to train me, but she still hasn't!"

_You know very well that that isn't my fault Percy. I told you that I would train you in one week, and it's going to be one week today you bothersome hoe._

_ I'm not a hoe! I accidentally used my powers on her!_

_ Oh gods, do you take everything so seriously? I was joking. But seriously Percy, you can't blame that on me. At any time you could've asked me to train you earlier._

_ I thought you said a week from now because you were busy._

_ No, I said a week from now so you could say goodbye to your friends, pack up, and get ready for a gruesome year of training._

_ Oh…wait, gruesome!? Is it going to be that bad?_

_ Nah, I was exaggerating. Still, the training that I'm going to give you isn't going to be easy at all. Not one bit Percy._

_ Oh great._

Annabeth cut into his conversation with Aphrodite by saying "Still Percy, you need to control your powers. I really didn't want to have my first time yet, if that even counts as a first time."

_Oh, it does dear._ Aphrodite said in my head

_ Quiet!_

"Listen Annabeth, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean for that to happen, and I didn't know that it happened like that. I'm going to feel really bad if I left you with you mad at me. Do you forgive me Annabeth?"

Annabeth nostrils flared as I said this, and her eyes narrowed. After much thought and consideration, she said grudgingly "Fine." I smiled at this, happy that she forgave me. And then came something I didn't expect one bit. "If you must know, I did enjoy it a lot. Even though I didn't want to have my first time yet, I don't regret doing it one bit." She said, with that same haunting seductive smile on her face. "I'd be happy to do it again sometime."

I smiled at this. "Although, this time I would prefer to have the dildo this time."

Annabeth blushed, and then said with a smile on her face. "Only if you know how to use it." Annabeth checked her watch, and exclaimed "Crap! Percy, you have to go! Aphrodite told you to be there at nine, right? Go, change into some clothes!"

I ran up the stairs, grabbed a pair of Vans, a Dark Side of the Moon T-shirt (which had an odd-shaped triangle due to large breasts I now possessed.) and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I looked down at myself, scowling. "The first opportunity I get, I'm shrinking these things."

"Yeah, but it's no biggie. I've learned how to teleport a little better. So, if I'm lucky, I'll be able to teleport to her place with ease. Goodbye Annabeth." I said wistfully. "I think I'll see you in a year or so."

"Give Aphrodite a hard time for me, won't you?" Annabeth sadly gave me a passionate kiss on the lips, not violent like last night, but not overdone either. It was a perfect goodbye kiss.

"Goodbye Annabeth." I said to her, with a tear in my eye. It drew me to a Frank Zappa lyric from the song 'Don't Eat the Yellow Snow'. "With a tear in her eye." I teleported, every cell in my body wishing that I could stay, but I knew I had to go.

I landed on Olympus, and kindly asked a passing Hermes for directions to Aphrodite's place. "Morning Kallista, you look lovely as ever." I scowled at this, and Hermes laughed gently. "Still don't want to be commented on your beauty? I understand. Anyway, walk to the council room, and hang a right, and walk all the way down to the end of the black. That's her place."

"Thanks Hermes. I'll see you around."

"Well, you're going to be seeing me for the rest of your life, so it's alright if you don't see me now." I chuckled at this, but then suspiciously wondered if he was flirting with me. A matter I could argue with myself about later.

I absentmindedly walked down to the council room, and then hung the right like Hermes said. What was training going to be like? Was I going to turn into a girly girl while I was there? I argued with myself over this until I saw the ugliest building I had ever seen at the end of the block.

The entire building was pink, with very girly things surrounding it. A pond with a statue of Aphrodite as a fountain was in the garden out front, along with pink roses, orchards, and every other pink flower you could imagine. It was a very pretty place in a way, but it was like pink overload. First of all, I didn't like pink, so it threw me off immediately. Next, there was too much pink overall, so the place was driving me nuts, because everywhere I looked was pink.

I walked up the sidewalk to the door (which was also pink) and reluctantly knocked on the door. Aphrodite, sporting battle clothes, walked out and happily said "Well hello Kally! How are you? Do you like my place?"

"It's not my kinda place Aphrodite. There's too much pink everywhere."

"Oh, don't worry. After spending some time with me, you'll learn to love pink." Aphrodite said happily to me, confirming my worst fears. She planned on turning me into a girly girl. Well, I wouldn't stand for it. I was going to keep my personality as she trained me.

"I don't know about that one Aphrodite. I never liked pink."

"Oh you boys are so silly. How could you not appreciate the color? It's beautiful! Well, enough of that anyway. It's time to start your training Kally."

"How?"

"We're going to master those little love powers that you accidentally used on Artemis and Annabeth." A look of surprise must've showed on my face, because Aphrodite laughed lightly and said "Don't worry Kally. I saw, but I'm not going to tell anyone. You'd get in huge trouble if anybody except for me saw that. Zeus would have your immortal soul if he found out about that. And I know for a fact that Artemis isn't going to tell a living soul she almost fell for somebody. Goddess of maidenhood my ass, isn't that right Kallista?"

"I guess. I don't really have any desire to make anybody fall in love with anyone right now."

"Oh, that'll change as you go along Kally, don't worry. Eventually we'll get Artemis, right?" She said, winking at me. "Now, we're going to make your first couple fall in love."

"And how exactly do you do that?"

"You just will them Percy. It's all a matter of willpower though. Too much, and you'll have them madly in love in their first week as boyfriend and girlfriend. Too little, and you'll have the girl feeling minor feelings for the boy, not enough for them to date each other. You need just the perfect taste of love magic."

"Does that mean I control all the relationships around the world?"

"In a way, yes. Some people feel so strongly about each other that they don't need a little push from you. It just happens with them. But with most would be couples, you need to pull them together a little bit. Let's get started on your first couple though."

"Who are they?"

"Their names are Sam and Lindsey. They've been best friends for years, and have almost gone out with each other several times, with each of them pulling back."

"Why didn't you bring them together sooner?"

"It's all about timing. These two, they're meant to be together. If I brought them together sooner, they would have broken up. They would be an amazing couple, and you need to put them on that track."

"How do I do that?"

"Here. I have almost like a crystal ball, to look at the world and make couples fall in love. This'll be yours next year."

Aphrodite gestured to the glass ball sitting on the counter, slightly misty. I said slowly, in a confident voice "Show me Sam and Lindsey."

The ball, seeming to know exactly what Sam and Lindsey I meant, focused in on them. Sam smiled as Lindsey ran her hands through his hair, complimenting it. Sam smiled and she smiled back, and they laughed together. Aphrodite was right, I thought to myself. They need to be together.

All of the sudden, Sam stopped smiling and looked slightly nervous.

"What's wrong?" I heard Lindsey ask.

"Well, it's just that I really, really like you Lindsey. I've liked you for a long time, and I haven't been able to tell you."

I silently willed her to say yes. "So, are you asking to go out with me?" He nodded, sweating slightly. She took this into deep consideration. Say yes, say yes, I kept thinking. A smile spread across her face, and she said confidently "Yes Sam, I'll go out with you."

A relieved smile broke across Sam's face as he hugged Lindsey tight. "Thank you so much Lindsey."

The crystal ball faded to mist, and Aphrodite smiled. "That was excellent Kallista. How did you do that so quick?"

"Well, I guess I just felt really bad for the guy. He really loved that girl, and the girl wasn't sure about him. I really wanted the girl to say yes, and I kept willing her to, and she did. It felt really nice actually."

"See Kallista, isn't my job nice? The only downside is breaking people's hearts."

"I don't want to do that!"

"But sometimes it is truly necessary Kally. Because if you don't do it, it's never going to happen. And bad things are going to happen…in short Kally, it's better if you break their hearts, rather than somebody else doing it in a much more harmful way. So I'm not saying to break hearts at random because you feel like it, unless you want to do that. I'm saying that if it has to happen, you must break the person's heart."

"Okay, I misunderstood you. Now, what's next on our agenda?"

"Percy, there's seven billion people in this world. Do you really think that you are done with your little love spells? No, no, you have much more to do."

I spent the rest of the day sitting around that crystal ball, making couples fall in and out of love. It felt weird to have this much power in my hands. I could literally, by pulling the right strings, lead the Earth to complete destruction. It felt so weird, having this much control. I reminded myself not to go mad with power.

After hours and hours of making couples fall in love, Aphrodite came in the room smiling and said, "Okay Kallista, I think that's enough for the day."

"Are you sure? This is a rewarding experience, doing this."

"No, you're tired Kallista, and you know it. I have a bed prepared for you in the other room, and I have some pajamas for you."

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty tired. Thank you Aphrodite, this has been a wonderful experience."

"It may just be the only wonderful part of your training there's going to be. Now, off to bed."

I went to the room that Aphrodite pointed out, and I changed into the shorts that Aphrodite put out for me. I took off my Vans and socks, and I laid myself down in the bed. It seems to have been ages since I had done this, but I fell asleep with a smile on my face, not being able to wait for the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like a total dick for not updating this sooner. Once again, it's been awhile since I updated this. My computer's been really screwy lately guys, I'm sorry about that. Well now, it's time to pick up on our little story, isn't it? That was the first (and probably only) heartwarming moment of Kallista's training. For the rest of this story, you're probably going to want to smack Aphrodite in the face. By the way, if you're looking for a good song to listen to while you're doing this, I would suggest Thick As A Brick, by Jethro Tull. It's long, yes, but it's a masterpiece. **

Percy's Perspective

A whip slapped across my face as I was jolted awake. I looked at Aphrodite in alarm, who was holding a whip and had a toothy smile planted across her face. "What was that for?" I yelled, enraged that Aphrodite woke me by using a whip.

"Well, I have to get you awake somehow, don't I?" Aphrodite said, toying with the whip. "Anyway Kal, we have to do some work today! I'm going to teach you how to alter your appearance!"

My face broke into a smile as Aphrodite stood in front of me. "So I can get rid of these? And this thing," I said, pointing at my boobs and butt, respectively.

"Well, that's only if you're talented enough too. Even the most powerful of my children can't alter their appearance, however hard they try. Well, there are those who can, but don't know they have the ability to. Virtually anybody who I've given the ability to hasn't gotten it."

"I just may be the first then." I said aloud, with a confident smile on my face.

"Ooh, do I see a little confidence in you Kally? Don't worry, I'll make sure that I knock that down as soon as possible."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically to Aphrodite. I honestly couldn't wait. I had been struggling all week with these weird body parts on me, my hips accidentally swaying at times, making me look desirable. With these body parts, and even when I dressed in unattractive clothes, my body couldn't help but look irresistible and sexy. It was terrible. Yet I had grown accustomed and almost fond of the soft sandbags on my chest. I gave one a playful squeeze, which earned me a distasteful sneer from Aphrodite.

"Well, now that you're done playing with yourself," Aphrodite said with a smirk on her face, "I want you to imagine any appearance in your head, with any hairstyle, and hair color, any proportion you like. You could even imagine a movie star's face, anything like that. If you didn't understand that, which is really bad if you didn't, just imagine a different appearance than the one you have now."

I closed my eyes tight, and then I pictured the image of girl me…me in my head, except with brown hair and brown eyes. I felt a tiny stinging in my eyes, and my hair tingled, and all the sensation stopped. I opened my eyes, with them feeling slightly different, and said "Well, did it work?"

"You're really asking me that?" Aphrodite said sardonically. "There are probably about fifty mirrors in this room alone. "

I looked at the closest mirror to me, and the words "Holy shi-"came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. My hair looked like a bad cross between brunette and blonde, and looked like I got an extremely bad dye job. My eyes had a weird brown ring around my pupils, and then the rest was electric blue. "Oh gods, I really screwed myself up, didn't I?" I said to Aphrodite, marveling at my mismatch look. She nodded, holding back a giggle. "Here, I have this." She held up a seashell to my face.

"What does that do?" I asked inquisitively.

"It washes away your appearance you put on yourself. I use it all the time when I'm trying out new looks. Just rub the seashell and BOOM, back to normal."

I rubbed the seashell, and my hair lightened to its golden blonde color, and my eyes changed back to electric blue. "Let's try that again, shall we?" I asked at Aphrodite. She nodded, and I closed my eyes. I pictured me, well, the new me, except with a smaller chest. I felt a tingling sensation in my chest, and my chest started to feel heavier. I cautiously opened my eyes, and saw that my breasts had grown to a size where they were each as big as my head. They weren't stopping there though. They ripped clean through my shirt, exposing a lacy black bra which was also about to rip. My bra finally snapped, flying across the room.

Aphrodite cracked up as my breasts got bigger and bigger, eventually with both individually reaching the size of a bass drum. I started to tumble over, bracing myself for impact and hit the ground much sooner than expected because of the large size of my breasts. I cried out in pain as my breasts hit the ground. I slightly bounced and my breasts jiggled as I hit the ground. Finally, not being able to take anymore, I screamed to Aphrodite "GIVE ME THE SEASHELL!"

Aphrodite held the seashell in her hands, smiling coyly as she stood there. "No, I think you need to learn a tiny little thing about the pains women have to deal with."

"APHRODITE!" I screamed, barely being able to move, as the increasing size of my breasts lifted me higher into the air. I realized then that screaming for help wasn't going to help me one bit. I slowly closed my eyes and shut out the world around me with difficulty, due to the fact that the size of my breasts was still elevating me higher and higher into the air. I blocked out everything around me, and imagined my breasts smaller. I didn't put an actual picture in my head, just said to myself, "Smaller!"

My breasts immediately responded to my command, stopping the growing. When I opened my eyes, I was about four feet off the ground, my massive breasts still huge. The size kept going down until they only lifted me about a half foot off the ground. I struggled up, the weight of my breasts still weighing me down.

"Excellent Kallista! You manipulated your body, just like I told you to!"

"Yeah, and you didn't even help me." I said, displeased that Aphrodite just left me there to fend for myself.

"How do you expect to learn if I help you with everything?"

"My breasts pushed me six feet off the ground, don't you think that's a time where help is pretty much required?"

"Actually, they pushed you seven feet off the ground…"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Okay Kally, I'm sorry. I should've helped you when you were…well, seven feet off the ground. All the same, I have a point. I can't help you with every single issue you have. You're never going to learn if I help you with everything. Sorry."

"Okay." I said grudgingly, my anger at Aphrodite still not completely evaporating. "Now what do I do now?"

"Well, let's put you in some clothes first." She waved her hand, and an identical t-shirt to the one that I just ripped appeared on my chest, along with a new bra. I wouldn't say it out loud, but it felt nice to have that supportive bra back. Aphrodite smiled and then said, "Now, we practice!"

"But I haven't even mastered-"

"Practice! Ginger with green eyes!"

I closed my eyes and my hair tingled, as it always did up to this point. I opened my eyes which were currently stinging because they were changing color I assumed. My hair was a shade of blood red, which a small part of me assured that it was sexy. My eyes turned a shade of blue green, not changing all the way yet. I had not mastered it.

"Decent. You can change your race too, you know. So if you get tired of being white, just go ahead and change your skin color. However, your personality will change a little bit when you change it, to reflect the most common features of the race. So, large proportioned black girl with brown eyes and black hair."

"I don't want to change my-"

"DO IT!" Aphrodite yelled, menacingly waving her hand at me.

So I imagined myself as a busty black girl, just as Aphrodite described. I was hoping I would mess up, because I was nervous about this whole personality change thing, but I was spot on. Dark splotches began to appear on my skin as though I was having mud thrown at me. My already big butt expanded a little bit, stretching the jeans I had on. My hips widened, nearly ripping my jeans. My legs expanded to fit this new bustiness that I walked with, ripping holes in the jeans. _They look sexy_, a voice said in my head. "No…no they don't," I said to myself, trying to fight this voice in my head. _Oh c'mon, you know they do. It shows off that sexy chocolate skin you have,_ the voice said to me, trying to convince me.

By this time, I didn't even notice that my entire skin had gone completely brown. "Well, I guess it does look kinda sexy when you think about it…" I muttered to myself, admiring the hue of my skin.

_Kinda sexy? Girl, you smokin' hot! Any guy would want you! _I stared dreamily off into space for a minute before responding:

"Any guy?"

_ Any guy on this earth baby, trust me. You could even knock out one of those big gods that rule Olympus. I think Zeus is his name?_

"I couldn't seduce Zeus…"

At that precise moment, my transformation was done and Aphrodite cut into my thoughts with the voice. "You did it Kallista!"

"Mmmm, yeah girl, did you think I wouldn't?"

"Honestly, I didn't believe you had it in you."

"Well don't worry Aphy, I got you. Yo, can I take a break?"

"You can have the rest of the day off. You accomplished much more today than I expected you too."

"Well good, because I have a date with a certain man. But I need to change my clothes first." I waved my hand, and a black leather skirt appeared on my legs, the pants evaporating. A revealing black shirt that showed off my augmented breasts popped on my chest, with the shirt evaporating like the pants did.

"A date?"

"Yes, a date Aphy. I'll see you later."

"Bye…" a confused Aphrodite said.

I headed over to Zeus's palace with confidence, and swagger in my step. My plan: I was going to seduce him into kissing me and possibly getting him to get into bed with me. I had the power of love on my side, how could I lose?

I went to his palace and barged in like it was nobody's business. "ZEUS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring who was there.

Zeus walked down the stairs of his palace in a tailored suit, looking extremely confused. "Yes Per-Kallista?"

"Come here." I ordered, enjoying every second that I was in command of him.

Zeus walked over and a couple times, I caught him staring at me, especially my breasts more than anything. I licked my lips in pleasure, as I was going to make a man out of him.

Zeus walked right up to me, and even though he was hiding it, I could tell he wanted me. I grabbed his mouth, which was currently gaping at me, and shoved it into my lips. He was shocked at first, but gave in to my wishes, kissing me back with tons of energy.

"Mmm, that's it," I said to him, pleased with his performance.

My tongue snaked its way through his lips, and our tongues clashed as we violently kissed. Suddenly, something hit me in my head. Not an object, a thought.

_Kallista, this isn't you._

_ What do you mean?_

_ For one thing, you aren't what you would call straight. Second, you only want Zeus for cheap thrills. _

_ What's wrong with cheap thrills?_

_ You are the goddess of love. Kisses are all about love, passion and trust. What you're doing right now is the complete opposite of your post as a goddess. You are just kissing to kiss, there is no real meaning behind this._

_ You act like that's a bad thing._

_ It is a bad thing! You're the goddess of love, not sluts!_

Suddenly, what I was doing hit me. I pushed Zeus off, who was taking the lead in kissing and was going to strip me of my clothes. I slapped him (which he really didn't deserve, I looked that good) and I walked out the door, my giant hips swaying behind me.

I walked into Aphrodite's palace, disgusted with myself and wishing that I could forget the entire experience. I felt sick to my stomach, and all I wanted to do is go to bed.

"Rough night Kally," Aphrodite asked me from a leather chair by the fireplace.

"You could say that." I responded. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight."

That night, I promised myself that I would never go out for cheap thrills like I did that night. It's wrong, and it isn't fair to the person that you are falling in love with because they think they are actually falling in love.


End file.
